Sneaking Out
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: Its that time of year again, Sex Ed at Ashford and Lelouch doesn't want anything to do with it, so he convinces Kallen to join him in sneaking out. And Kallen wants to have him attend and realize it isn't all what he thinks


Sneaking out

"I cannot believe you!" Kallen felt Lelouch's eyes moving around the empty classroom. "Why in hell are you inviting me with you? This is a required course."

He sighed and looked around. "If I wanted to look at a piece of the male anatomy, I'm a boy, so I can see it perfectly well in my own bathroom and shower. What is the point of being told not to do it?"

"Lelouch, you don't know do you?" She half expected him to actually answer this one question, he didn't answer it, he just stared at her. "So you never…have done it, have you?"

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Not really, I am not sexually active. I don't think I will ever be."

From all the time she knew him in school, Lelouch came off as a playboy at times, but he never said he had a girlfriend, he never said he was interested. There were some girls suspecting he was gay, which was a high contradiction with how he acted.

That was when she really did notice one thing about the overly confident Lelouch, he really had no clue about the opposite sex other than maybe the basics of biology. He had no clue how to treat a girl, how to speak, unless it was with Nunnally, but if it was a girl he actually liked, he was almost clueless.

"So maybe you do need the class," she finally told him.

"Not you too, Milly said the same thing," he crossed his arms, he looked away again.

Kallen never realized how much Lelouch detested this part of school. He was good at every subject, but something about being around all the girls and having consistant attention drawn to him, simply for the fact the girls said he was cute. He called it an annoying part of school, he didn't like having to be held up with love letters, he had about a thousand of them arriving a few times a week.

"Do you honestly think sneaking out is going to help you?" Kallen asked him.

He shrugged. "I just get bored in the class, it's the same preaching of don't do this and that. Like I would ever have sex with…" He stopped and stared at her again, his eyes down. "Look, I just need to get out of here, that's all and considering that…"

"Why don't you ask Rivalz or one of your usual friends? Why me?" the girl asked, she saw him looking away.

"I didn't want to sneak out alone, it would be stupid, considering that all I am going to hear is that some girls would like to see me without my clothes on. I presently would like to keep them on." He stammered and without warning Kallen burst out laughing, she couldn't stop herself, the way he looked and also the fact that he was upset was making her laugh.

"Seriously, I bunch of girls want to see you without your clothes on? Lelouch, that's the silliest, if not funniest thing I have ever heard out of you," she shook her head. "You can argue all you want about this, but you seriously need to realize that the class isn't about sex, its about what happens to our bodies as we grow older."

He shook his head and smiled a little. "Look, Kallen, please listen to me, I just need to get away from the sex ed class, that's all I need to say. I want to get out of here, I don't like going to that class."

"OH FINE!" She crossed her arms. "Where would you like to go?"

Lelouch blinked and then looked at her. "Where would you go if you were sneaking out?"

"Um…why ask me?" She finally realized there was some underlying reason why the vice president of the student council was doing this. "Lelouch, you are starting to act like you want to go on a date or something. If you want to do that, go talk to…"

"No, I would rather go with you," he finally picked up his school bag and led her toward the door. "I just never can talk to her like I can talk to you."

Sure, you idiot, you can't talk to Shirley, you avoid her like the plague most days and you act as if talking to me is something like talking to a friend. You can't talk to Milly without her over reacting and coming up with off the wall ideas, Kallen could list about a thousand things Lelouch did on a daily basis that could annoy the hell out of any girl in the school. "Okay, just tell me one thing, you don't want to talk about it and you think that not thinking about sex is going to make it go away? It will happen you know and avoiding it is just another stupid…"

He stared at her and then gripped his hands to his shoulders looking at her. "Seriously, I don't want to talk about that," he walked off leading her toward the club house.

She knew for one thing, that he was not going to listen to her unless she went with him. Walking toward the living room, she knew that for many reasons he lived without much in the way of friends. Kallen knew for a fact that Lelouch didn't have friends until Junior High, he didn't mind being alone, but at the moment, he was almost jumpy. "Lelouch, why don't you want to talk about it?"

He gazed at her with a serious look on his face, he thought hard and smiled a little. "Its just not something I'm comfortable with." He decided to change the topic. "I'm going to see if there is some tea, would you like some?"

Sure change the subject, Lelouch, you idiot, Kallen sat on the couch watching him as he walked away. She sat down looking at a book, something about this was giving her the creeps, at first she knew that he was going to come back, sit down next to her attempt to converse, then find that he couldn't figure things out.

She knew that in many ways, he was excellent at many things, but being social at times was like trying to get a rock to float. He was not social, he did have friends, he did have a brash view of the world. He was not like many Britannian boys, he was almost different. It was the fact that he had at times come to the aid of a poor Eleven, Kallen saw him do it many times.

She saw him take money that he had won almost an hour before, he brought it to the man's hands and told him to go feed his family. It was the fact that Kallen liked the kindness that Lelouch was capable of, but at times, the boy's arrogance made her mad, but she overlooked it.

Lelouch sat down with a tea tray, he set it on a coffee table and then she noticed one thing. He was sitting still, he watched her and smiled a little. "Sorry, but Sayoko must be at the store again," he poured her some tea and she looked at him again. "What?"

"Nothing, Lelouch, but you sure are acting funny," her eyes were on some pictures. "Lelouch, who is this?" It was a picture of a woman who looked very much like him.

"That's my mother," he looked down and took the picture away. He was putting them away, he didn't know why these were out at all, he knew that he had been trying to find something to jog his memories.

"She's pretty, you really do look almost like her," Kallen said in amazement.

"That's what a lot of people say," he gazed at the picture and then at her. "It is silly to think it though. I'm not like her one bit, she was kind, and the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

"That's what all children think of their parents," Kallen smiled, for a moment, she did see a side of Lelouch she did not expect, he was almost thoughtful and sad. "Lelouch, are you okay?"

He shook his head and smiled a little. "I am telling the truth, I'm not sexually active, I actually I'm scared of everything my body does on impulse, I can't control it all the time." He showed her the books that were for the class. "I read them all and yet, when I think about it, it grosses me out," he sighed looking away. "Even if I were to become a parent, I would be horrible, I would be no better than my father."

Kallen stared, she nearly fell off her chair, she knew for sure that if Lelouch was aware, he would never turn out that way. "I don't think that's true, we can't just think we will turn out like our parents. Whatever your father did that was terrible can't be any worse than how you will be as a parent."

He smiled at Kallen, the first time she felt almost content.

* * *

><p>A year later, Kallen found out Lelouch was Zero, she was almost angry, the first time she felt like she was betrayed. Yet he kept her secrets and he did not share them with C.C., though there was something about it that made sense. As Lelouch sat at a desk, he was gazing down and thinking to himself as he spoke to them.<p>

"Wait, Kallen, there is something we need to finish," he told her before he could leave. He let C.C. leave the room and he closed the door, locking it. "I meant what I said before, and I am still the same as I was," he tried to explain himself, he tried to explain why he did what he did.

"Lelouch, you are so angry at a father who rejected your love, but you still afraid that if you become a father, you will reject your own child?" Kallen had to ask this.

She stared at him for a moment, then without thinking they both kissed. It felt like all the world was different, she didn't feel like Lelouch was a total lie. He couldn't possibly lie that well, he brought his lips away and whispered. "Now my body runs away from my control."

"Just for once let biology take over." She laughed as he made a face at her. For once she agreed that maybe if he experienced something like this, he would stop being so afraid of it.

Kallen felt the gentle hands, the soft gaze, he was terrified, the Geass eye faded for a moment, then without warning Lelouch finally finished. He let out of a gasp and nearly freaked out. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He grasped her hand and she smiled a little.

"Lelouch, you really are clueless."


End file.
